The Carnival
After learning of the atomic death of his family and friends was the fault of his brother Suqa, Itsa Sexpun decided that he would destroy Suqa in revenge. After learning that Suqa had surrounded himself with a ragtag team of 'allies', he decided that the only true way to destroy Suqa in a way that proved he was 'better' then him, was to create his own group of fighters to not only match, but destroy his group. He called it 'The Carnival'. Current members Itsa Sexpun The current leader of the group, and Suqa Mardiq's older brother. Once a high ranking Seramikan general, he abandoned the army after learning of the activation of the atomic bomb at Long Dong Land. He is an extremely deadly and narcissistic leader, having both extreme tactical talent, and lacking a clear moral conscience from which to hold him back. Also strangely despite his brothers 'activities', and his name Itsa is Asexual. Esu the bird One of Itsa's second in command officers, Esu the bird is one of the most notorious elfish criminals, and most accurate shooters in the entire world. Named so due to his long legs and small stout body, Esu the bird has a special condition known as 'Hollow skin' in that his bones are completly hollow and his entire body weighs around 1 kilo. His condition should've bedridden him, but instead made him an exceptionally good scout, allowing him to move fast and silently among the forest. He owes this speed to a pair of special boots and gloves loaded with wind stones, capable of gathering air around him and propelling him forward allowing him to load and fire an arrow in a blink of an eye, and to allow him to propel himself into the air. However the condition and the helmet he was made to wear when among 'pure' elves, created a gap between him and the rest of his society. A gap that eventually caused him to create a campaign to kill as many elvish and halfling forces in the world. After being stopped, he was held captive for 4 years before eventually being released by Itsa Sexpun to join The Carnival, under the promise that after Suqa and the party was dead, that he would personally help him end the elvish race forever. Kardia the kind The most interesting member of The Carnival, in terms of her strange involvement with them, prior to her joining of the group, Kardia was on the path to becoming a saint in the view of the world. A renowned healer, Kardia was the person most countries would bring in to deal with deadly diseases and terrible poisons that couldn't be healed any other way. Not many outside of Itsa and Kardia know exactly why she joined up to The Carnival, some believe that her kind personality was a front for her more evil tendencies, some believe she was meaning to betray the group, but the most accepted reason is that it was the only way she could go against the two criminals who had caused ''most of the injuries and addictions that she was forced to fight against, Kaano and Thrawk respectively. '''The Droid (AKA The Big Band Man)' Quite alike the Robot of the party, the exact origin of the Droid is unknown, only that he was found frozen in the northern alps, outifiited with a ridiculous amount of classical instruments, including but not limited to trumpets, tubas, pianos, Acoustic bass and Saxaphones. After being forced to perform for the royal family of th area, the people soon realised that all of the aforementioned instruments had been weaponised, with The Droid being able to shoot powerful shockwaves of sound that damamged (and in the case of his most deadly attack, the big bang) exploded the minds of all who listened. Seemingly forgotten after being deactivated a decade earlier, Itsa found out about The Droid and not only found The Droid, but reactivated him and made him join The Carnival. Master Krokodile Rivaling Thrawk in production of deadly drugs, and rivaling Itsa in terms of narcissism, 'Master' Krokodile is an elvish 'doctor' renowned around the criminal underworld for his insane hallucinogenics and deadly drugs. Starting out as a small boy in the slums of Bahalla, Krokodile made his living selling drugs for the larger crime families of he city, eventually stealing a large shipment of drugs and 'modifying' them to be more addictive and more deadly. Most of the drugs that Krokodile created were modified versions of existing drugs, but he did have one drug that he had created entirely on his own, a drug known as 'Scale'. Most popular in Dragonborn circles, Scale degrads the flesh of a living creature while stimulating immense pleasure, the scaley wounds that the bodies showed both created the drugs name and Krokodile's, naming himself after the animals whose scales most reminded him of his drug. While he is a definitive underground criminal, many countries have been accused of buying large amounts of experimental drugs from his criminal organisation known as 'The Rage Cave' Timminon the Demonic Devourer As everyone knows, when a being of such unbelievable holiness is created (Tomicus) an opposing force of unholiness is created at the same time, this force became known only as Timminon the Demonic devourer. Born human with an overly large mouth, and jaw muscles and teeth powerful enough to break concrete with a simple bite. Quite like Tomicus, no one actually knows exactly where Timminon actually came from, with the earliest mention of her being a sharp toothed mercenary entering a remote town yelling the words 'BITE-BITE-BITE-BITE-BITE-BITE' With her insane mind and desire to devour nearly anything and anyone she sees, Timminon is one of the most dangerous and unstable warriors The Carnival has. Despite her insane tendencies, she is forever shadowed by a Drow prince named Affney, who has become obsessed with her and deems her as the one true demon of the world. Affney When one wants to become the greatest demon in the world (an exceptionally difficult task with the drowned knights moving around) they need disciples, and while Timminon hasn't been able to keep a well rounded cult (she usually just eats them) she has managed to keep one particular fan in the form of the Drow prince Affney. Born in an underground Drow city of Rion, Affney was born the youngest of a family of 10 and was as likely as becoming king as finding out that Suqa doesn't have any buttplugs. However Affney's life changed forever after the rest of his brothers and sisters went off into the world to retrieve a powerful artefact and not a single one came back. With the threat of being sold to Ogre heartthrob Flameng if he stayed, Affney traveled to a nearby town to find Timminon...sleeping in her inn room with 9 picked clean skeletons. Apparently each of Affney's brothers and sisters challenged Timminon to a duel to signify the beginning of their quest, and found themselves digested by the end of the day. Constantly raised in the shadow of his siblings, Affney treated their death as akin to a second coming, and their devouror as the most powerful being in his known universe. Despite his devotion Timminon did try to eat him, before promptly spitting him out thanks to his years of dedication to Aclhemy and the dark arts giving him a particular 'taste'. Fiercely loyal and a master of various poisons and potions, Affney will do anything to make sure that Timminon becomes the greatest demon alive Flameng ''' According to whispers and wonderings among the lands, there is a special 'stringman' killer, who plays a country guitar solo before killing his victims...these whispers have a name, Flameng. Thought to be a fairly large Orange ogre, Flameng is never seen without his large guitar on his back and his special crimson cursed cowboy hat. According to legend several special articles of clothing allow one to look into this special alternate world (Wrecklan's being one of these) and while many believe that his powers come from his guitar, the truth is the hat is the true source of his powers, giving him a vision of a special place known as Tax Ess, from which he learned a special type of music called country. The true reason that Flameng joined Itsa's The Carnival is because on one of his many week long binges around Wastelandia, he was sleeping above the New Haven bar, when suddenly the place was set on fire by an unknown ogre calling himself 'Wrecklan'. While Flameng didn't blame the ogre for burning the place down (it was an unpopular bar, and Flameng had burned many a bar in his time) but as the ogre left the bar, he began uttering an unholy and idiotic slew of words he called 'rapping'. Flameng doesn't keep grudges, but he never forgets a sound, and his life goal since that day was to silence this 'rapper' forever. Jù fēnɡ of the Storm''' Not many monks have been officially considered 'enemies of the state' by the Unified Empire, as they are a fairly peaceful group of fighters and as the Empire's official guidelines state 'A ninja is ten times as awesome as a monk' but one monk defies this idea, a monk by the name of Jù fēnɡ of the Storm. a powerful fighter and killer, Jù fēnɡ held the idea that only the strongest may live in the world and all others must be killed, this view eventually led to him slaughtering his monk allies, due to them being 'weak'. He then found himself rapidly moving across the globe, killing those who called themselves 'the strongest or the smartest', and due to the large amount of Unified Empire warriors that had large egos, jù fēnɡ eventually gained quite the bounty on his head. However he eventually heard word of a special ronin ninja that fled emperor Daiketsu army, making him one of the few surviving warriors of that proud army, and thus making him a proud prize to have. Jù fēnɡ has only ever lost once, at the hand of Itsa Sexpun, and in penance for his loss joined The Carnival, stating that Itsa was one of the few warriors whose pride was 'justified'. Captain Caliozzo the Mad Son of the Sea The Unified Empire has one of the most powerful naval forces in the entire world, and also had a collection of some of the most powerful navy generals in the world, however even the most powerful forces in the world has cracks, and the navy's crack was named Caption Caliozzo. One of the Empire's proudest achievements, Caliozzo took out hundreds of pirate ships before he eventually died in an unfortunate drowning incident, due to his good actions, Caliozzo was sent to one of the many Unified Empire-approved afterlifes from which he was turned into an angel, and was promptly bored out of his mind. He became so bored that his mind began to slip, dreaming of fighting demons and monsters for glory and power despite already receiving his ultimate reward. Eventually believing that the gods that ran his heaven were pirates themselves, he attacked them and was ultimately thrown out, and cast back to earth. Keeping his wings and halo, Caliozzo was quickly known among all that sailed around the ocean as the mad son of the sea, as he attacked pirates and navy men alike, deeming them all evil pirates. Eventually he caught word of the legendary demon pirate of Captain Fellbeard, and joined up with The Carnival (an organisation that Itsa remarkably proved as being anti-pirate) in order to destroy The Party, or as Caliozzo calls them 'the worst pirate scourge the world hs ever faced'. The Euphoromancer The world of Wastelandia is a place of gods and divine creatures, but according to one man, these gods are nothing more then mortals that must be destroyed, this man is the Euphoromancer. Born in the Divine church of Nothing, the Euphoromancer inherited the legendary recipe in order to create the awe inspiring drink simply known as the 'Mountain's Sweat' (others call it Mountain's Dew, but then again people call Wrecklan Shreklan sometimes for some reason). The drink capable of 'purifying' gods and leaving them mortal for enough time to kill them. Not content with simply possesing one legendary recipe, the Euphormancer managed to stumble upon the other legendary recipe for the 'Dewzinos' a conjuring recipe that creates both organe crusted weaponry and small minions from which to serve him. The Euphoromancer despite his appearance and annoying yet harmless mannerisms, is one of the most wanted people in the world after the church of nothing convinced a large swath of Corruma countryside that the unholy pantheon couldn't exist, causing them to be completely unprepared and ended with them getting as Wrecklan calls it 'rekt'. Now spending most of his time stealing from churches and attacking benevolent spirits, the Euphoromancer shares a certain kinship with the Social Justice bard as he is the last of his kind. (Despite this the two have very rarely agreed on anything, and Itsa has considered on many an occasion to just kill them and get the bounties) The Euphoromancer joined up with The Carnival despite the fact that he had to ignore the constant presence of a literal ''angel in the group, for Itsa promised that he would help him bring down the false gods of Hai and Tomicus. '''Hilde the Lucky ' Ylva has had a long and terrible life, she lost her parents, was forced to become a mercenary, and now plays babysitter to a princess and her precious god. Some say that when someone is extremly unlucky, that there luck was simply given to another, and in this case Hilde the Lucky has all of Ylva's possible luck and then some. Born to a poor drow family that immediately won the Unified Empire multi millions lottery (that remarkably wasn't a scam to trick orcs into revealing the Happy Lighthouse location) after she was born. She would later go on to win all the awards at the most legendary Drow school in the world (Brightscar academy for Mairii Syuzs) and master the art of knife throwing. Hilde eventually joined The Carnival to kill Ylva Asht, because since she is among the unluckiest person in the world, she is one of the few that can combat her special luck, thus making her a threat. Hulok Dworkahn, the Loud There are many bards across the world, with the worst receiving punches for their stupid lyrics, however one group of bards were so hated and so utterly reviled by the general populace that they were driven to cultural extinction...the social justice bard. Taught to enter areas of either low violence or incredibly high violence, and sing songs so unbelievably inflammatory that loving families were known to slaughter each other in fury, girls and boys were raised from a young age to become social justice bards. Calling themselves 'Knights of white' the bards believed that they were helping the downtrodden and unprivileged by getting people angry...but the rest of the world saw through their bluff and saw what they really were 'smug assholes'. Awks and Imperials could be seen banding together in curb stomping social justice bards, and even The Carnival member Kardia the Kind was once seen socking one. As time went on less and less social justice bards appeared in their usual towns of Radditez, Tumblare, Tuitairre and the town situated on the center of four river systems, The Four Channels. Hulok Dworkahn is the last Social Justice bard alive, this fact in her own mind makes her the most 'unprivleged person alive' thus increasing her power exponentially. Having joined the Carnival through sheer disbelief alone, Itsa found and saved Hulok from a mob of dozens of peace loving monks who claimed they were going to quote 'rip her face off and use it as toilet paper'. A powerful manipulator, Dworkhan has literally no combat skills what so ever, entirely relying on her silver tongue and uncanny ability to piss people off. Category:Villians Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Groups